Crucifix Fukkatsu
Picture HERE Character Name Name Vilhelm Fukkatsu Species Angel Sex Male Clan/Crew None Day of birth 09/25/1991 Roleplay Information Name Anywhere Genre Fantasy, horror, action& adventure, supernatural Type chat or roleplay Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: Short, black, thin, and curly * Eyes: The whites of them are black while the color is blue. * Build: Tall and chubby * Height: 6ft * Weight: 241 pounds The Details / Identifying features His eyes Wears black rimmed glasses. Doesn't have a shadow. Depending on the situation he tends to wear a pair of white gloves. Wears a silver chain necklace around his neck and a silver chain bracelet on his wrist. Sometimes goes by his nicknames Shadow or Eon rarely goes by his nickname Yasashi. Inventory Clothes / Armor Using his wind magic he wraps himself up in a skin tight barrier that; enhances his speed, power, durability and gives him the ability to fly, making light-armor that doesn’t restrict his movements, while at the same time acting like heavy-armor that protects his body from any blow. Mostly wears street and business attire. Weapons *His soul *His portals Extra When it comes to magic, he tries not to use it up all at once because if he does, he will have to rest in order to recharge it. However if the portion is small enough he will just recharge it automatically no rest necessary. Personality General Thane has an unpredictable but gentle personality which makes his intentions somewhat random and unclear. But in the mist of battle he can be counted on as a loyal ally. However things tend to end badly when he gives into his hidden malicious intentions. Overall Likes *Women *Blood *Sex *Children *Being perverted *Sweet, sour and spicy things *Adrenaline rushes *Being lazy *Killing *Technology *Books *Swords *Fighting Overall Dislikes *Yaoi *Betrayal *Giving up *Crying women and children *Power abuse *Rape *Boredom *Insects, worms, spiders, anything slimy or bug related *Losing himself to rage *Fear *Guns *Going by his old name Thane Drake Family Marital Status single Members One little brother, one female friend Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths *Has a ability called "Eyes of Deception" which hides all truths from him, and warps his vision turning it into a dark and cryptic atmosphere. (This ability is always active.) *Has a ability called "Blade Magic" which allows him to turn elemental energy into blades. These blades can be used for multiple purposes, from long range to close range combat, giving him a very versatile attack. *Has a ability called "Divine Dimension" a multi-purpose spell that allows him to heal, purify, protect, and strengthen his allies. Skills and Education ' Magic' *Elemental (wind, spirit, and space.) *Blade :Body skills :* If killed he will automatically be revived within a few hours depending on how he died. :* If he loses a body part he'll regenerate a new one. :* Has a natural resistance to elemental damage and status effects (like curses, poison, etc). :* Has monstrous strength and speed greater than that of a demon. :* Can create portals and use them for storage as well as fighting. :* Can turn his soul into a rod or sword. :* Has excellent stealth skills. :Education :* Has mastered armed combat :* Has mastered his own style of fighting Weaknesses :*Near-sighted :*Can't stay on his feet for long periods of time :*Being sealed away History Childhood Long ago when Vilhelm was a young boy no more than five, his favorite hobby was killing. He didn’t have any friends or family, the only thing he had was a unique ability to turn his soul into a weapon and a uncontrollable urge to kill. One day he met a vampire by the name of Akurei who turned out to be a succubus who enchanted the boy so he would fall in love with her. While under her spell Vilhelm wanted nothing more but to be with her. After she grew tired of him she left him to find something more interesting, but wanting to be with her Vilhelm ran after her only to be bitten in return. The bite she left him turned him into a rage corrupted monster that was devoid of any intelligence and loyal to no one. After a few years of terrible destruction pasted Vilhelm was found by a demon known only as Wrath, and was raised until he was reborn as a vicious six-winged shadow demon known as Thane Drake. Sixteen long years after Thane made himself known, he joined a group in hell called the seven terrors. Not aware that their leader and mistress was the same vampiric succubus that led to his twisted past. As days went by Thane became loyal to her to the point where he would even die for her. And then one day while Thane and the other terrors were causing mayhem, they caught the attention of a few angels one in particular by the name of Zane. A little brother that Thane knew nothing of, noticing this Akurei took this chance to test Thane’s loyalty and strength but at the same to erase her boredom. And so the war raged as Zane and Thane clashed, but just before Thane could strike the killing blow. The very woman he swore to protect turned on him and absorbed him just so she could kill Zane herself. But as the battle ended showing Zane had won. Not wanting to become like his enemies he showed Akurei and Thane mercy by taking them out of hell and watching over them in heaven. Sixteen Years went by giving Zane and Thane enough time to learn about each other while at the same time giving Akurei a chance to escape. While in pursuit of her Thane and Zane finally found her. Calmly but quickly Thane tried to convince Akurei to come back with him and Zane, but she refused and took Thane’s words as an act of treason against her, as Thane pleaded she responded to his words the only way she knew how. With a quick thrust of her hand she stabbed Thane in the stomach with her claws and left him for dead. While Zane yelled that he would take this as a declaration of war and would kill her the next time he saw her. Months went by as Thane faded between light and death, until God commanded a few angels to toss Thane within his blessed waters so that he could be purified of the hatred and evilness that hell had tainted him with. As two years pasted Thane emerged from the holy water reborn once again as a pure soul, but God had one last gift to give him. Thane had been turned into an angel and his soul a purified weapon, with this he had a new purpose in life to find Akurei and save her from herself, but before he could do that he needed to be retrained. So God placed an arch angel by the name of Uriel in charge of Thane. Nineteen years had passed as Zane and Thane finally found Akurei. After months of fighting with her the two finally captured her, only to have an argument about what they should do with her. Zane wanted to kill her so that she would never be able to hurt anyone again. While Thane on the other hand forgave her for killing him, and wanted nothing more but for her to stay by his side, eight hours they argued until finally Zane gave up and gave into his brothers request. Vowing he’d protect his brother and Akurei as well. Adulthood Twenty-one years later Thane and Akurei spent most of their time travelling together through dimensions to fight off the boredom. While Zane stays in heaven watching them from above and making sure they stay out of trouble. Current status Lives in a house that Zane and Akurei helped him build. OOC Information :* Name: William Tipton :* Roleplay Wiki Name: EonFukkatsu :* E-mail: hello@mail.com :* Instant Messages: noname Category:Templates Template:Character2